sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/Mature pictures
Mature character time! Here are Mature pictures for Cannon Characters AND FanCharacters Amy Rose drawing 1.jpg|Mature Amy rose (age:18+) Amy Rose drawing 2.jpg|Mature Amy Rose (Age: 16-17?) Mature sonic 1.jpg|Mature version of Sonic Mature Tails.jpg|Mature version of Tails I always love to mature Amy Rose ^^ I feel she need more work put into her than what SEGA did :/ Requests for Mature Versions of Characters/your Characters #Mature Version for Dash the Turtle (Notes of what is wanted: ) Work Percent 100% #Mature Version of Emily The Hedgehog (Notes of what is wanted: )Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Judas (Notes of what is wanted: No hoddy)Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Red ( Notes of What is wanted: in a MTF uniform, it exactly like a SWAT team uniform just no helmet and the M.T.F across the bullet proof vest, grow his hair out a bit so hes has a tails hairstyle)Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Sam (Notes of What is wanted: )Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Iron (Notes of What is wanted: ) Work Percent: 90% #Mature Version of Fionna (Notes of what is wanted: Headphones) Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Matrix (Notes: Scarf and longer pants)Work Percent: 100%(Being scan) #Mature version of Static (Notes: Nothing slutty.) Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Thunder Punch (Notes: ) Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Mimi (Notes:) Work Percent: 100% #Mature Version of Chloe the fox (Notes: ) Work Percent: 100% (no pictures to show on here ^^; ) #Mature Version of Vulcan (notes: A bandana with a star around his neck) Work percent: 90% #Mature Version of Ivory (Notes: ) Work Percent: 90% #mature Version of Nitro (Notes) Work Percent: 90% #Mature Version of Bouncer (Notes:) Work Percent: 90% #Mature Version of Macca the Firefox (Notes:) Work Percent: 90% #Mature Version of Dolly Lamas (Notes:) Work Percent: 0%(On hold for the time being.) (The Work Percent is how many it is completed. 0% means I haven't started; 10-50% means it's still a rough draft; 60% means it just got out of Rouge draft, 70-90% means half way done fully; 100% means it's done. ) W.I.P Pictures *'These are where the Requested Mature pictures will be (That are W.I.P) so that the owners can see if they like the drawings, or want something changed. A view before I fully finish them. Doesn't matter what Work percent they have'. ^^; Mature picture of Dash the Trutle W.I.P.jpg|Mature Version of Dash The Trutle W.I.P -Complete- Mature picture of Emily the Hedgehog W.I.P.jpg|Mature Version of Emily The Hedgehog W.I.P (Complete) Mature Picture of Judas the wolf W.I.P.jpg|Mature Version of Judas The Wolf W.I.P ( ^^; ) Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit W.I.P.jpg|Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit W.I.P (Complete) Mature picture of Red The Hedgehog W.I.P.jpg|Mature Version of Red The Hedgehog W.I.P (Complete) Mature Picture of Iron the Hedgehog W.I.P.jpg|Mature Picture of Iron The Hedgehog W.I.P Mature Picture of Fionna W.I.P.jpg|This is a W.I.P of Mature Fionna XD (Complete) Mature Picture of Matrix W.I.P.jpg|This is a W.I.P of Mature Matrix Mature picture of Static W.I.P.jpg|This is a W.I.P of Mature Static(Complete) Mature picture of Thunder Punch W.I.P.jpg|W.I.P of Mature Thunder Punch (Complete) Mature picture of Mimi W.I.P.jpg|W.I.P of Mature Mimi (Complete) Mature Vulcan W.I.P.jpg|Mature version of Vulcan W.I.P (work in Process) Mature Ivory W.I.P.jpg|Mature picture of Ivory W.I.P Mature Nitro W.I.P.jpg|Mature Picture of Nirto W.I.P Mature Bouncer W.I.P.jpg|Mature picture of Bouncer W.I.P Mature Macca W.I.P.jpg|Mature picture of... Macca? (Yea... W.I.P) Completes These are going to be the complete Mature picture requests. Mature Picture of Emily the Hedgehog Complete.jpg|Mature Version of Emily The Hedgehog -Complete- Mature picture of Red The Hedgehog -Complete-.jpg|Mature picture of Red The Hedgehog -Complete- Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit -Complete-.jpg|Mature Version of Sam The Rabbit (Complete) Mature picture of Static -Complete-.jpg|Complete picture of Mature Static Mature picture of Dash the Trutle -complete-.jpg|Mature Dash (Completed) Mature Picture of Fionna complete.jpg|Complete picture of Mature Fionna Mature picture of Thunder Punch -Complete-.jpg|Complete picture of Mature thunder Punch Mature picture of Mimi -complete-.jpg|Complete picture of Mature Mimi Mature picture of Judas the wolf Complete.jpg|Mature picture of Judas Complete! (finally!) Mature Picture of Matrix.jpg|Mature Picture of Matrix finished Category:Blog posts